A Little Bit Longer
by babyv1156
Summary: Mitchie and Shane seem to think everything is a joke. Well, what would happen if Mitchie got a surprise that's not something to laugh about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shane was standing in the bathroom of his tour bus, checking himself out in the mirror. In the last few minutes he had been doing impersonations. Now, he started dancing while getting ready for Connect Three's hottest performance. There was giggling from behind the door.

"Shh, he'll hear!"

"Sorry. Here, hand it to me."

"No, you're bad with cameras."

"I-well, that's true."

Mitchie laughed softly as they opened the door of the bathroom and turned the camera on. "May I ask you, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" they heard Shane shouted. Just then, the door flew wide open with Shane standing there. Mitchie and Nate's eyes grew wide and they ran.

"Mitchie pass it!" Nate said, jumping out the bus and turning around. Mitchie threw it to him like a pro football player. Nate, of course, tore off after he caught it. Poor Mitchie. She was tackled by the all-star football player and tickled.

"Haha. Call Nate and get him to bring the camera or you'll never get up," Shane smirked. Mitchie twisted.

"Never!"

With that, Jason hit Shane with a pillow, knocking him off Mitchie. "You're on their side?" Shane asked. Jason dropped the pillow. "I always thought you were the calm, parental guy."

Jason laughed. "Shows how much you know," he shouted, picking Mitchie up and running out the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mitchie, come on! You take forever in the bathroom!" Jason complained. Nate held a camera right behind him. He was careful to be quiet so Jason didn't notice.

"Okay, fine!" Mitchie yelled back. She opened the door. And all in one swift motion, Jason was covered in a cherry pie. "Don't forget to drink it all down with some water!" Mitchie added as she poured a bucket full of water on him. Nate laughed and together, they ran away.

Jason wiped the pie off his face and threw it on the ground. Shane was sitting in his bed, curtain drawn for privacy. He looked out the window as the bus moved. Mitchie practically jumped in, closing the curtain behind her. "Shhh!" she begged. Shane shrugged.

"Mitchie!" Shane heard Jason yell. Mitchie was texting something on his phone.

Nate and I poured water and hit Jason in the face with a pie. Be quiet and let him know I'm not here. Thank you

Mitchie smiled innocently at Shane. He laughed. Mitchie held a finger to her lips and he instantly quieted. Jason's footsteps raced through the hallway. "Nate!" There was a shout for help and a triumphant laugh from Jason.

"What's he doing to Nate?" Shane whispered. Mitchie shook her head. She peeked from behind the curtain and saw Nate being tied up. "Well, SHE'S HERE!" Mitchie stared at Shane and he shrugged smiling. "Payback!"

The curtain ripped open and Mitchie gulped. "Shane!" she screamed as Jason picked her up and tossed her on the couch. He tied her too. Nate and Mitchie exchanged glances and pleaded forgiveness. Shane smiled at Mitchie and Shane and closed the curtain.

"That's cold!"

"Don't you do it, man! Ah!"

"We're sorry! Please, stop!"

"Jason, please, stop!"

"Not a chance!"

When everything was over, Shane couldn't help but shiver at the look Mitchie gave him. Nate, Nate was still in his numb state after the horrible things Jason did. "Mitchie-," Shane said, following her.

"I hate you," was her response. She lay on her bed and pulled the curtain to show she didn't want to speak anymore. "I'm going to bed!" she shouted.

"You guys, that was great. Now she'll never suspect the surprise tomorrow!" Shane whispered, slapping high-fives to Nate and Jason. They all said goodnight and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mitchie stared at Shane and Nate as they played their game. "Nate," she said. Nate waved her off without glancing back. He pressed hard at the buttons. Shane easily passed him on the track. "Nate." Mitchie was getting irritated.

"You guys are so into this game. That's immature on so many levels," Mitchie commented. Jason brought back a soda for Mitchie. Mitchie frowned. "Dude, where's my bendy straw?" Shane started laughing, even though he still didn't take his eyes off the screen. Mitchie glared at him. She stood up with a mischievous grin on and unplugged the game.

"Mitchie!" Nate and Shane yelled. Mitchie twirled the cord and shrugged.

"Deal. With. It. Anyway, Nate, I was trying to tell you that Caitlyn was on the phone. Too bad you took too long. She had to go, said she'd be able to call back NEXT WEEK," Mitchie explained. Nate's mouth hung open. He smacked his forehead, groaning.

"Nate, I know you must feel stupid. I know you must feel sad because you missed your chance. But…" Shane looked at Mitchie and they cracked a smile.

"Tricked ya!" they said in unison. Mitchie held out her cell and handed it to Nate.

"Is it all just pranks and joke to you guys? You need to learn from Caitlyn and I and get together, instead of wasting your time pranking people on stuff that MIGHT be serious!" Nate hissed, heading towards the bathroom and talking to Caitlyn.

Mitchie blushed. She sat down and shook her head. "I, we, get together? That's the most crazy thing ever!" she stuttered. Shane sat beside her.

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence. Mitchie glanced at Shane. She stood up. "I have to, er, go get a straw," Mitchie said, holding up her soda can and smiling. Shane nodded, standing up. The bus shook and Mitchie flew on Shane. There was so much red in her cheeks, steam rose.

Mitchie looked up at Shane. They moved closer. She closed her eyes. They were three inches apart when Nate emerged from the bathroom. Mitchie jumped away. Luckily, Nate didn't see. He picked up his controller. "Sorry, for blowing up like that," he apologized. Shane waved it off.

He picked up a controller and sighed. "Dude, I totally get it. I understand how we can't joke about that kind of stuff. We're sorry. Mitchie, wanna play with us?" Shane asked. The game paused and they both looked at her. Mitchie shook her head.

"Why not?" she agreed. Shane and Nate high-fived each other.

"This is gonna be easy," Nate said.

Nate stomped into the hotel room. His mouth hung open in utter shock. Mitchie followed behind him, laughing. "Easy, huh?" she teased. Mitchie had won all four games. To Nate, it was like a fly winning against a tarantula during a fight to the death. Shane sighed and shook his head.

"The day girly-girl Mitchie Torres wins against Nate Gray, the best racer ever, is a day pigs fly," Shane raced toward the window, sticking his hand out. "Oh, look, a flying pig." Shane laughed hard. Mitchie nudged him.

Jason came in next. He didn't want to know what was so funny. He merely dropped his bags in the huge closet and fell to his bed, sleeping. Shane, Nate, and Mitchie stared at him. Mitchie only shrugged and grabbed her bags. "I guess this is, goodnight. See ya tomorrow," Mitchie whispered. She strode to the room across from theirs and opened it.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie dropped her bags. Her sister, her sister she hadn't seen since elementary school, was sitting on of the two beds. Gabriella Torres stood up and hugged Mitchie. Mitchie wasn't the type to get emotional, but ever since Gabriella acted in High School Musical, they never saw each other again.

"Shane, Nate, how did you do it!" Mitchie screamed, not taking her eyes off Gabriella. Shane and Nate walked in, smiling.

"We called her. Guess what else? We all are going to Camp Rock again!" Shane announced. Mitchie's eyes widened. But she didn't cheer. Instead, she blushed and finally looked away from Gabriella.

"Mitchie Torres, what is he talking about!" Gabriella demanded.

Mitchie sighed. Gabriella had been pushed into the lake when she went for her first time. She never went back since.

"I'm not going back, ever! I'm going outside for some air," Gabriella said, walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mitchie went after her sister. She was angry. After all the trouble Shane and Nate went through to get them back together, Gabriella had the self-centered nerve to yell at them and walk away? She didn't like that act one bit. And Mitchie WAS going to tell her that exactly. "What is wrong with you, Gabriella Ann Torres? Shane and Nate did the best thing they could do. And that was bringing two sisters back together. You should be grateful!"

Gabriella was standing against the door of the hotel. She crossed her arms, looking childish. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "Let's take a walk," she said. Mitchie grabbed Gabriella's hand. Gabriella shook her head.

"That wasn't a question, Gabriella! You are going to walk with me, now!" Mitchie yelled, grabbing Gabriella's arm and pulling her towards the sidewalk. All the way in the hotel, Shane and Nate were watching out the window. They glanced at each other.

"Mitchie's angry. I've never seen her angry before," Nate said. Shane nodded.

"Mitchie, since when did you become the big sister. Stop, treating me like a child-,"

"Then stop acting like one! You have NO idea how mad I am. You're older, that's right. But you certainly have some growing up to do! Shane and Nate put their all into bringing us together. They offered to do something that you and I, that all of us, could enjoy this summer. But instead, you run off just like you always do. Maybe fame has invaded the time you need to grow up, but you know that what you did was wrong! And if you can't be grateful and go on this trip, you can leave and go back home!" Mitchie shouted.

Gabriella was silent. Mitchie was right. She acted childish and ungrateful to something that was very nice of Nate and Shane to do. "Okay, Mitchie. I'm sorry. I was acting like a child and I should've been grateful. I promise, I'll be good. Let's go on that trip," Gabriella whispered, smiling. Mitchie smiled back.

She hugged Gabriella. "That's my big sister," Mitchie replied.

Nate was sitting on his bed, fading in and out. He wanted to go to sleep, but Mitchie and Gabriella would be back. Shane smiled and picked up his guitar. He strummed softly, humming a sweet tune. Nate lay against his pillow and closed his eyes. The door opened and Mitchie stood in the doorway. "Hey, guys. Sorry about that. Gabriella said she was sorry and thanks you guys for everything. Now, I'm going to bed," Mitchie announced.

The door closed shut. Mitchie walked back in. She stood in front of Shane and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Shane," she praised softly and finally went to bed.

Shane touched his cheek and smiled. "I saw that," Nate called out, sitting up and winking at Shane. Shane's face went red.

"Goodnight, Nate."

"Goodnight, Shane."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_A twig snapped. Mitchie's breath caught in her throat. She pressed her back against the wall and sighed quietly. For once, Camp Rock felt, uncheerful. Mitchie suddenly regretted ever talking to Tess. She wanted to leave. Mitchie wanted to stop all this. "Mitchie, Mitchie, where the hell are you?" came Tess's voice. Mitchie frowned. Tess thought this was all a fun game of Marco polo. But in life, it was her, trying to kill Mitchie for something stupid. _

"_Please, God, don't let her find me. If you help me, I'll tell my parents, my friends, Shane about his child," Mitchie whispered. A hand slowing lay on her shoulder and Mitchie turned slowly. Tess stood there with rope in her hands and heavy looking weights. _

"_I'm sorry, Mitchie. But Shane won't get to find out. Let's go for a swim," Tess laughed. Mitchie screamed. She hoped someone would hear. But no. Tess grabbed Mitchie and pushed her towards the lake, hand over mouth. It was late at night. The moon was full and shone over the lake. It would've been beautiful, if someone wasn't going died tonight.  
_

"_Tess, don't do this, please," Mitchie begged. Tess finished tying her and shook her head. "No!" she screamed when Tess pushed her. It was Mitchie and air. It was Mitchie squirming in the air. Then, it was Mitchie, sinking slowly to the ground. She tried to swim up. The weights prevented her from doing so. Mitchie sucked in her stomach, trying to squirm._

"No!" Mitchie sat up in her bed. She panted, grabbing the end of her blanket and wiping away the sweat from her face. Why was she having these dreams? Even Tess wouldn't kill her. And what about a baby? Shane hadn't KISSED her, let alone gotten her pregnant. Mitchie lay back down, her head pounding.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane asked, climbing into bed with her. Mitchie smiled. She nodded. Instantly, Mitchie was kissing him and Shane was kissing her back.

"Are you sure, Mitchie?" Shane panted, already taking off his shirt. Mitchie didn't know. Before she knew it, everything was moving fast.

_Mitchie got out of bed. She ran to the bathroom. Mitchie puked. She puked into the toilet and stayed on her knees, pushing her hair back. Finally, after three minutes of waiting if someone heard, she flushed and stood up. Mitchie looked in the mirror. "Oh no," she gasped into her reflection. _

Mitchie woke up. It was all a dream. Except last night. Mitchie smiled, then frowned. A foul taste rose in her throat. She was on her feet, heading for the bathroom. Mitchie threw up, tears in her eyes. "No, no," Mitchie whispered. Shane ran in.

"What happened?" he asked, smelling the unpleasant odor. Mitchie looked at him with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" Mitchie spit out quietly, talking more to herself than Shane.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mitchie smiled. She wasn't pregnant. The stick was quickly thrown in the trash and she washed her hands. Glass broke and a curse rose above the silence. Mitchie laughed. Now that she knew the results, her mood was happy, in a relieved way. She exited the bathroom where everyone stared at her from the couch. Mitchie glanced to the side and saw Gabriella sweeping up some glass, also staring at her.

Mitchie shook her head. A breath left everyone's mouth as they sighed with relief. Shane blushed madly and hugged her. "I'm sorry," he muttered into her ear. Mitchie nodded, hugging him back.

"Well, this is TOO awkward for me. Let's go eat lunch or something," Jason said. Everyone stayed where they were. "I'M NOT KIDDING. I'M HUNGRY, THIS HAS BEEN WEIRD, AND I GOT SOUP ON ME YESTERDAY! LET'S EAT!" he yelled. Everyone stumbled off the bus. Mitchie still didn't know why she had been throwing up. She shook it off as Shane wrapped an arm around her and they began talking.

"Gabriella, you didn't dump anything on Jason this time. And he pulled out a chair for you," Mitchie gasped in fake amazement. Gabriella laughed, putting away her phone. The two sisters sat on Mitchie's bed, chatting. The one subject of how Mitchie thought she was pregnant, didn't even go near their conversation. Mitchie was happy if it stayed like that.

"Maybe, Jason isn't so bad," Gabriella admitted, staring at Jason as he, plus Shane and Nate, played their game. "I mean, he's actually kinda-,"

"Kinda what?" Mitchie and Gabriella jumped as Jason spoke up without turning around. Gabriella blushed. She stood up and dumped her water on Jason.

"Eavesdropper," she hissed, walking toward the TV room and slamming the door behind her.

"Jason, you were SO close," Mitchie sighed. She put her hand to her mouth. A rushing feeling crawled up her throat. Mitchie scampered to the bathroom. Shane, Nate, and Shane heard noises that made THEM want to puke. Shane stood up, only to be stopped by Nate.

"Yeah, Shane, I got this," Nate said, knocking on the door.

"Is it Nate?"

"Yeah, Mitchie."

Mitchie opened the door, she pulled him in. "Nate, I HAVE to be pregnant. I'm not throwing up for any other reason. How, how could I let this happen!" she cried, sinking to the ground. Nate cocked his head.

"Let me explain this to you, Mitchie. When a man and a woman love each other, I mean, LOVE EACH OTHER, they physically love. Which produces a baby, if you're not protected. You, on the other hand, and Shane, have never even kissed. HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Nate asked. Mitchie bit her lip. She reached for the door.

Nate's eyebrow went up. His eyes widened and he pushed against the door, blocking her way. "Last night, huh? You and Shane and last night," he whispered. Mitchie put her hands behind her back and nodded slowly. Nate looked her up and down. "You're fifteen, Mitchie. You can't have a child."

Tears welled in Mitchie's eyes. "No, I can't!" she sobbed. Nate wrapped his arms around her. "I can't get an abortion. I hate doing that. But I can't have a baby. Nate, I'm scared," Mitchie whispered. "We can't tell, Shane. Nate, promise me. Not yet, at least," she begged.

It was agreed. Mitchie would wait until she was sure she was pregnant and tell Shane. But three months later, Mitchie was having trouble keeping the agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mitchie was in her hotel room, trying to zip up her pants. She finally gave up and flew onto her bed. Her stomach wasn't exactly slim anymore. In fact, she felt her stomach becoming a bump. "Nate!" she shouted. Mitchie could only trust Nate. He was her best friend and someone she could talk to. He walked in, scratching his head. Mitchie burst out laughing. She had forgotten it was seven o' clock in the morning.

"Sorry, Nate. I forgot the time. Could you wake up Gabriella and tell her that it's time we shopped for clothes that would, 'fit' me?" she asked. Nate nodded, turning slowly and walking away. Mitchie got up. She had told everyone, except Shane.

Shane woke up as Mitchie yelled Nate's name. He glanced up to see Nate walking out the room. Lately, Mitchie wouldn't talk to him, just occasionally smile and gesture. But when it came down to Nate, she had no trouble speaking. What was he saying? Of course Mitchie didn't like Nate at all. He must be crazy to think that. But after a few months of watching Nate and Mitchie, he wasn't so sure.

"Ohh, name it Sunami! No, Angie!" Gabriella gushed. Mitchie was picking through dresses when a hand clamped tightly on her shoulder.

"Gabriella, get-," Mitchie stopped in mid-sentence. A security guard smiled menacingly at her. She backed away, but the security guard pulled her closer. A squeal escaped her lips.

"Relax, young lady. I just wanted to know what a trim, teenage girl like you was doing in the maternity section?" he asked, breath coiling up Mitchie nose and making her gag. She smiled nevertheless.

"Well, I'm pregnant," she flatly stated. The smile fell from the security guard's face and he observed her. The hand slid off her shoulder.

"You sure as hell don't look like it," he muttered under his breath. He moved away, returning to the doors. Mitchie knew what he was thinking. And it made her shake a little bit. Gabriella came up beside her.

"I think that guard wanted a little fun," Mitchie whispered, glaring at the guy. Gabriella nodded.

"Clearly. Anyway, you should get that!" Gabriella exclaimed. Mitchie held the dress up, smiling.

"Let's just get this and look somewhere else. Somewhere, AWAY from that guy," Mitchie suggested. They both exited the store and entered a store for soon-to-be mothers, just as Shane exited a men's store.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shane furrowed his eyebrows. He walked towards the shop, seeing Mitchie and Gabriella looking at pregnancy tests. A gasp escaped his lips and he ran in. Mitchie was smiling at a comment Gabriella had said, as she turned and looked up. The tiny pink box slipped from her hands and onto the ground. Gabriella leaned over and whispered, "Uh oh."

"Shane, hi! What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked in surprise. She didn't have to ACT surprise. Surprise was still seizing her body, uncovering fear. He gave her a long look and she sighed. "What? I'm just shopping for my mom. She thinks she's pregnant. Yeah, I'm praying she isn't."

A rushing feeling she knew to well came up her throat. Mitchie swallowed it painfully down, gagging. Shane shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Tell your mom I said good luck. I'm gonna go to the hotel, okay?" he didn't wait for her reply. Instead he kissed her on the lips and left. Mitchie sighed, crouching down to pick up the box and putting it in her bag.

"Mitchie, you have to tell him soon," Gabriella whispered gently as they moved along. Mitchie turned towards her.

"No, we don't. Why can't we just hide it from him until the baby's born? Then, we'll wait until it's grown up and he'll never know the child he has," she replied quickly. Gabriella stared at her.

"Mitchie, what the hell? You know that's stupid. Tell him now, or deal with the trouble later, where it will be worse," Gabriella warned. Mitchie waved her off. But even as she pretended to ignore the subject, Gabriella was right in every way.

Jason crossed the room. He turned off the TV and sighed. "Nate, Mitchie still refuses to tell Shane. This is insane. It's her fifth month and she's starting to show," he said out loud. Nate nodded. Shane walked in and all became quiet. He looked around. Then, Shane walked back out. He neither wanted to know, nor cared. Nate glared at Jason and he put his finger to his lips.

"Gabriella, I can't!" Mitchie argued once more. She walked into the boy's room and stared at them. "What? Don't tell me you want me to tell him!" she groaned. Everyone nodded. "I can't take it. I'm going to the bus to get something," she said angrily.

Mitchie was just coming out the bus when someone screamed. She ran towards the car from which the scream came from. "What's wrong!" she shouted. The window opened and a there was a loud shooting sound. A scream pierced the air and then a car speeding off. Mitchie looked at her shoulder, feeling sick as blood thickly encircled the bullet hole. Her head became lightheaded and she stumbled a bit. Gabriella ran out the hotel and shouted Mitchie's name.

Mitchie fell forward and shut her eyes. Gabriella reached her, tears spilling down her face. "Mitchie! Mitchie! Nate, Jason, Shane, get out here!" she screamed. Gabriella turned her attention to Mitchie pale face. Beads of sweat glided down her forehead. "Guys! Guys," her voice became a raspy whisper as she put her forehead on Mitchie's, hugging Mitchie.

"Gabriella, what happened?" Nate asked, crouching beside her. Jason was already on the phone when he came out, calling ambulance.

"She screamed. Oh God, she screamed horribly. You guys were up in the room and I was in the lounge. But she screamed in pain. I, I ran out and she fell. She was shot, Nate," Gabriella sobbed. Jason grabbed her and hugged her to his chest. Shane ran out as the ambulance arrived.

"Mitchie!" he yelled. Mitchie didn't stir. The paramedics wouldn't allow him on. Gabriella went instead, promising to meet them at the hospital. "Mitchie," Shane whispered as the truck sped away. Nate patted his back.

"She'll be okay, Shane. Come on, let's go to the hospital," he quietly said. Shane didn't respond. He pushed past his brothers and boarded the bus. Nate and Jason followed silently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mitchie opened one eye, then the other. She struggled to sit up. She stretched out her arms, cried out, and fell back into her pillow. Her shoulder throbbed and each beat painfully faded. "What, what. Oh, it hurts," she moaned. Mitchie looked around. She was in the hospital. It was pure white. "Figures."

"Mitchie, I heard a cry. Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, bursting through the door. Mitchie's eyes widened. Wasn't Caitlyn supposed to be in Virginia? She smiled. They embraced.

"I'm fine, Caitlyn. Just a little sore. How are you here?" Mitchie asked as they let go.

"They called me and I realized that if my best friend got hurt, I wanted to be there with her. My mom's letting me come on tour!" Caitlyn explained, handing a glass of water to Mitchie. Mitchie took a large gulp and placed it on the bedside table.

"Where's Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, he's with the guys. They're all packing up and getting ready to leave as soon as you get better. Gabriella's packing your stuff," Caitlyn sat down on the end of Mitchie's bed and picked up a magazine. "So, what's new with you?"

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn flipped boredly through a magazine. She sighed and looked down, rubbing her stomach. "I'm pregnant," she whispered simply. Caitlyn dropped the magazine and stared at Mitchie.

"No WAY. Seriously? Does Shane know? Does anyone know?" she jumped on Mitchie for questions instantly, which Mitchie figured she do.

"No, Caitlyn. Shane doesn't know. Everyone else does. I'm about five months pregnant. But I can't bring myself to tell him," she said quietly. Her heart stung because she was holding something important back from Shane. It made her so mixed with emotions. What if he accused her of not trusting him?

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Mitchie. Mitchie sobbed and shook. She was fifteen. She was fifteen and pregnant.

Gabriella stared at Shane. He moved without a noise from bag to closet. He was just stuffing his shoes in one bag when he turned sharply towards Gabriella and glared at her. "What? Is there something you want to say? Just say it and stop staring at me," Shane snapped. Gabriella shook her head.

"Shane, don't you dare yell at me! You think this is hard on you? She's my sister! But I don't go around, yelling at people. I should, though. I have a right to yell, to mope, and to cry for my baby sister! But I don't, Shane! Because I know Mitchie's okay! Nothing's wrong with her!" she shouted at him. Gabriella swiveling around. She turned back. "And I have NOTHING to say to you!" she added coldly.

Shane stared guiltily after her. She was right. Mitchie was okay. She was fine. But he still wanted to be a jerk and it was affecting everybody. Gabriella would have been the LAST person to yell at him. She was peaceful, almost. His brothers would have told him off sooner. He didn't know why he was still mad. Something else bothered him.

Shane began to pack more, promising to apologize to everyone later. He picked up a notebook and realized it was Mitchie's. Reading the first page, he immediately recognized that day.

FLASHBACK

_Mitchie was trying to run away from Shane. Her hand flew up to wipe away escaping tears. That's when she lost balance and tripped over a root. She screamed and slammed into a tree. Her arm hurt and Mitchie started swearing uncontrollably as she sobbed. "Mitchie!" Shane yelled. Mitchie tried to get up. She fell back down with a painful sigh. _

_Shane found her. He took in her helpless form. "Shane, please, just leave me alone," Mitchie whispered, standing up finally. Shane moved towards her. She snatched off her shoe and threw it at him. "I said leave me alone!" she screamed, turning and running. They were at it again. Running through the woods and getting farther away from the camp._

_When Mitchie stopped and thought Shane was long behind, she rested against a tree. There was a snap. Mitchie cried out as Shane pinned her to the tree. "Mitchie, talk to me! Where. Did. You. Get. Those. Bruises!" he shook her and Mitchie winced. She lifted her sleeve and showed him the bruises he was tightly squeezing. His grip loosened._

"_My boy friend. He, he beats me whenever I embarrass him. Even-even when I try not to," Mitchie lowered her voice. Shane let her go and instead of running, Mitchie slid to the ground. "For two years I let him do this to me. Shane, what am I gonna do?" she asked, looking at him with teary eyes. Shane gazed at her and finally fell down with her. He wrapped his arms around her and cried with her._

"_Mitchie, we'll go to the police. He'll get arrested. You'll be safe. Until then, you're coming with me on tour," he said firmly. Mitchie looked at him. She was shocked. _

"_Thank you, Shane. Where's my shoe?" they both laughed. _

FLASHBACK

Shane instantly brightened up. She knew how to make bad times into happy times. He tucked the journal in Mitchie's bag and threw on his coat. He wanted to see Mitchie.

Shane was outside the door of Mitchie's room when he heard talking. "Mitchie, you have to tell him."

"I can't Caitlyn. It's too hard to tell him. How will he react when he knows I'm pregnant?" The car keys slipped from Shane's hand and landed on the ground. Caitlyn opened the door, gasped, and backed away. Mitchie held Shane's eyes and shrugged nervously. "Congratulations?"

Shane ran away. He passed Nate and Jason and went straight for the restrooms. He puked. It was after that he passed out. Nate and Jason looked at each other and continued on. Mitchie was crying as they entered her room. "Don't worry, Mitchie. He's just in shock," Caitlyn comforted her. She looked up and glared at Nate. "Go. Get. Shane. If he doesn't get back here and handle it like a man, I'm gonna-," Nate did her bidding before she finished.

Jason walked over to Mitchie. He wiped away her tears and sat down at the end of her bed. "Mitchie, just give him time to adjust. I promise you Shane isn't the kind who'll bail on important stuff like this," he whispered. Mitchie listened to him and stopped crying. She still hiccupped but stopped crying.

Nate walked into the guy's restroom and gagged. It smelled like puke. He pushed open a door and saw Shane lying there unconscious. He nudged him with his toe. No Avail. Nate got an idea. "Now all I need is a cup to get the toilet water-,"

"Don't you dare!" Shane shouted, bolting up. Nate laughed.

"Come on. Go talk to Mitchie," he said. Shane nodded and followed Nate. As they got closer, his heart pounded. He stared at the blank walls. Then, it was Mitchie's eyes he stared at.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mitchie stared back at Shane. Everyone left, murmuring excuses. "Shane, I'm sorry," she cried out. Shane shook his head. He sat down and took her in his arms, where she laid her head on his chest.

"It's not your fault, Mitchie. It's never your fault," he whispered.

"What are we going to do, Shane?"

Shane stared at this fifteen-year-old teen. Her eyes filled with tears and he choked back a scared sob too.

He didn't know what they would do.

A month passed with no sign of the person who shot Mitchie. Finally, she sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. "Stop looking for him," she said. Shane stopped pacing and stared at her.

"What?"

Mitchie, still staring at the TV, said as simply as breathing air, "Just let the guy go. He didn't kill me. And he's not worth it. He's just some low-life, maniac. Let it go."

Shane didn't know what to say. How could Mitchie be this calm about everything? She was almost dead because of this person. He sighed, hating that she was so nonviolent and sat beside her. Mitchie turned to him and smiled. "Besides, if he tries to come at me again, I'll have my knight and shining armor," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Shane turned and caught her lips. The faint smell of lilacs faded into the room.

Mitchie pulled away from Shane and saw Jason fumbling with flowers and a card. "Jason, what are you doing?" she stood up and grabbed the flowers, helping him. Jason smiled at her and pointed towards Gabriella's room.

"I'm gonna give her these. You know, I really like her," he explained. Mitchie nodded. Shane snorted. Mitchie glared at him.

"What's so funny about giving the girl you love flowers? Maybe you should try it sometime," Mitchie put the lilacs on the couch and ran to her bed. Shane looked at Jason.

"Mood swings," they agreed in unison. Shane's phone rang and he picked the slim silver phone up from the table.

"Hello? Who is this? I, I, but sir, okay. I'm sorry, sir. I'll get her," Shane sighed, his stomach turning violently. He pulled back the curtain Mitchie drew and handed her the phone. Mitchie looked at him, then at the phone. She heard her father's voice and gasped.

"Shane, get me that magazine you picked up yesterday, now," Mitchie turned her attention to her father, picking nervously at her pillow. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know, I'm only fifteen. But dad. No, no please," Mitchie began to cry. "Dad, don't do this to me." She blinked, looked at the phone, and dropped it on her bed. Shane handed her the magazine.

Mitchie gazed over the cover. Mitchie and Shane and a Baby? Those words were the headline. The headline to how her father found out. It talked about the pregnancy. It talked about rumors that disgusted Mitchie. She looked at Shane, something she had been doing for every minute. Her mind searched for words to say. All that came out was a helpless whimper.

Shane was there, holding her close to him and whispering things to her. What had he done to this mere fifteen-year-old teenager? He had destroyed everything she worked hard to get. Shane let out a tear and whispered so softly that Mitchie missed it, "I'm sorry, Mitchie."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mitchie broke out the news of dread. Her father was sending her to Japan. He mostly wanted Mitchie away from Shane. Mitchie had phoned him, arguing and swearing, but the best it did was get her one more week with the boys. Then, it was off to Japan, far from that, as her dad put it, Sick Son Of A Bitch. Shane curled up with Mitchie on the couch. They watched movies non-stop, enjoying the time they had left in each other's arms.

Nate came out of the bathroom, holding up two different brands of shampoo. Mitchie giggled. Shane looked out him, then back to the TV. "Wow, dad must be REAL proud of his son." That comment made Mitchie laugh more. Nate frowned at both of them.

"Seriously, guys. Which one is the best?" Mitchie took the first one, crinkled her nose and gave it back. She nodded at the second one and turned her attention back to the TV. Nate shrugged and went back to his shower. Jason jumped on the bus.

"You guys ready for the last concert?" he asked. Mitchie and Shane glared at him. "I mean, let's all just sit here and enjoy what time we have left with Mitchie." Jason smiled innocently at the couple and sat down. Mitchie sighed. She felt the baby kicking, but couldn't tell Shane. He would get even sadder over missing every other thing in the baby's life. Like first steps, words, school, girlfriend/boyfriend, wife, kids…

Mitchie suddenly saw that it wasn't Shane she was thinking of. It was her. She was going to miss out on being a wife, on having kids with the one she loved. She put her head on Shane's lap and smiled sadly as he stroked her head. The words he needed to hear were dying on Mitchie's tongue. And he needed to hear them now. Or it was never. "I love you, Shane."

Shane smiled down at her. "I love you too, Mitchie." He brought her up and kissed her. Mitchie not only enjoyed the kiss, but also memorized each feeling she had that moment. Because starting tomorrow, that feeling would never happen again.

The sky was bright blue, and very sunny. Mitchie expected dark, gray clouds and rain. That's how she felt. She stood in front of the car, looking over the airport. Shane hadn't arrived yet. Mitchie looked at her watch. She looked around. "Plane heading for Japan is now arriving," the intercom pierced through her and gave her a panicky feeling. Shane. Where was he?

Mitchie had no choice. She boarded the plane and rushed to a window. There he was. Running as fast as he could. But it was too late. Too late to say goodbye. He watched helplessly as Mitchie stared at him and took off.

"Japan? Mitchie Torres? The word is out of Mitchie's pregnancy and Shane being the father. If it's really that bad, the teenager will NEVER see her lover and father of her child, again." Shane turned off the TV. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Nate. They all crowded on the couch, watching TV. Of course, no one got over it. Everything was glum, boring, miserable without Mitchie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was suppose to be a happy time. It was suppose to be a splendid time. But it wasn't. Mitchie stared blankly at her newborn child. A boy. A boy she had named Danny. Other known as Little D. Tears of happiness were supposed to be coming out her eyes. But only tears of sadness, pain, and loneliness grazed her cheeks. Flushed and tired, Mitchie turned on her side and fell asleep in the hospital.

Ten years later, Shane lay on his back in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He remembered nothing about a Mitchie. He just remembered that she was once a girl from his past. Now he had moved on. Shane stood up and opened the door for his little princess. He smiled down at the little girl that was his daughter. "Hi, Demi," Shane said kindly. He didn't know where the name came from. But he just came upon the name and decided to name her that.

Demi smiled up at him with a bright, toothless, smile. She held up a plastic microphone and began singing. Shane laughed. He didn't know where the singing came from…he didn't like singing that much anymore. And his wife never sang…couldn't sing either. So…where was this singing coming from? Shane couldn't care less. As long as his little Demi was happy.

Older Mitchie's POV

I moved from the door to Danny's bedroom. "You did your homework, right?" I asked mother like. I smiled as he groaned.

"Yes mom, gosh. I'm ten now…I'm responsible," he muttered. I sighed but gave him a kiss goodnight. If he only knew that I wasn't even responsible when I was SIXTEEN. Well, he never even knew who his father was. I lied and told him that his father died. Now, I don't know if Shane died or not, but I was too far away to know. I closed the door lightly and went to the living room.

Damnit. Just LOOK at this place. His guitar stuff was all OVER. I picked up his guitar, his lesson book, and his pick, everything that came with a guitar set. It amazes me how much Danny is gonna grow up to be like his father. Thinking of Shane made my eyes water, but I took my sleeve and wiped the tears away. It was all in the past now.

Slowly, I put on my jacket and sighed. Danny also has been hollering to see a Connect Three concert. Especially the one coming to our city next week. Ever time I would say no, he would turn his back, sniff, and say it was okay. It hurt me. But if Shane saw me, I don't know what would happen. Maybe I should let him go to the concert, it's not always about me.

I grabbed my slippers, slipped them on, and walk outside. It was quiet outside. Well, this IS a quiet little city. Japan isn't so bad. It's pretty nice. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't you move back after you had Danny? Well because I couldn't face Shane. I knew he had moved on and that he has his own family.

Wanna know how? TV is a good place to look.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shane's POV

"No, Nate, I can't remember a THING about a girl named Mitchie. Why do you ask?" I asked Nate. Lately, he has been getting pissed off lately because I can't remember a girl named Mitchie. "What, did I knock her up or something?" I laughed, attempting to make it funny. Nate didn't respond. Oh…hell…no.

"NATE I GOT THIS GIRL PREGNANT??" I practically damaged his hearing. Nate didn't respond, only sighed. How could I forget a girl I got pregnant? What is WRONG with me?

"Her name was Mitchie Torres, Shane. You guys were in total love. Inseparable. Then, one day, her father found out she was pregnant. He sent her away to Japan, never to see you again. I don't know how you forgot; it was only ten years ago. But Jason and I can't get her out of our heads. We miss her. She was like our sister," Nate explained, almost a little emotional.

If you saw me, you'd be like, SHANE OUR YOU OKAY? I was shaking hard, gripping the counter for support, paling furiously. "Ten years? Ten LONG years. And she had my baby? I didn't remember her. How could I forget?" I asked Nate, though mostly to myself.

"I could, bring some pictures of you guys over there if you want. Maybe we could sit and try to refresh your memory," he suggested. Right now, would be good. I told him to come over today as fast as he could. This was not only important, but also scary to me.

Ten minutes later, Nate was knocking on my door. I answered with a smile. My eyes fell to a BIG box he carried in his arms. "All those are…." He nodded. I stared but let him. We sat down.

"Shane, you met Mitchie at Camp Rock. Remember Camp Rock? We had a Final Jam and everything," Nate began. He rummaged through the box and smiled. Nate pulled out a picture and I took it, examining the fainted picture. I put it back.

After ten pictures, I didn't remember a thing. Nate threw his hands up, frustrated. He thought for a moment. He took out a picture and out it to his chest, hiding it. "I want you to look REAL close at this one. It's the most PRECIOUS one you had that you always loved," he said. Nate slowly revealed it.

I looked at it closely, even took it in my own hands. I sighed. I couldn't remember. When I told Nate that, he slammed the picture in the box and stood up angrily. A photo slid out and he stopped. I bent down and observed the woman. A familiar face. She was beautiful. Brown hair and bangs, brown eyes, pale skin. Her smile graced the camera.

I took the picture carefully in my hands. I narrowed my eyes at the girl. Nate sat down, smiling. "That's Mitchie Torres," he said. I looked at her beautiful face and smiled at Nate. I put the picture in my pocket and asked where she was again.

"Japan." He seemed sad as he said this. I gave him a smile.

"Don't we have a concert there?" I asked. Nate brightened up and we agreed to go to her house. I thought of Demeteria, my daughter. I suddenly remembered her name came from Mitchie's middle name. Mitchie. Mitchie. How could I forget her? I loved her. I loved her a lot. And guess what.

I still love her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mitchie's POV

His face still lingers in my head. His touch still burns on my hand. And he still haunts me whenever I think of him. Of course I'm talking about Shane here. We, my son and I, walked through the crowd of people and sat in our seats. I'm hoping, which isn't likely because we're in front row, that Shane won't see us. Danny keeps hoping up and down, thanking me. I roll my eyes and pull him to a stop. It's hard being a mother to a BOY.

The light's dimmed. Perfect. He can't see us if the light's are low. But then the lights on stage gleamed lighter than the original lights. I slumped back in my hair, sighing. "Mom, what's wrong. This is CONNECT THREE here!" Danny laughed excitedly. I gave him my smile and nodded.

Danny paid attention to what the guy was saying onstage and I studied him. He looked like his father. He had the long black hair, but with my bangs. The almost black eyes and the head. But when he smiled, it was my smile he had. I knew when he grew older; he'd look EXACTLY like his dad.

"Hey everyone! It's me, Shane Gray of Connect Three! We're gonna start off with Lovebug tonight. But first, if you're here, Mitchie Torres, please know that I still remember you and hope to talk later," I heard Shane say it. I just couldn't believe he did. I blushed madly and looked at him.

Wow. He looked almost the same. His hair got longer. That's it. He still looked the same as the day I saw him. The beautiful eyes, gorgeous smile, and thick eyebrows. Now he was looking among the crowd. For me.

"Mom, isn't that you he's talking about?" Danny asked, nudging me. Oh no.

"Um, yes. You see, I was friends with him at Camp Rock. But now, we've become…distant, honey. That's all," I lied. Good thing Danny knows not to venture and press for more answers. He nodded and went back to the concert.

DURING THE CONCERT, Shane's POV

I danced around to SOS. I looked at Nate, who smiled and played his guitar. I went to the front of the stage and bent over, looking people in the eye, smiling while singing. "Ohhh this is an SOS," I stop singing when I see brown eyes, pale skin, and brown bangs. Mitchie Torres? She gave me a small smile.

"Hi."

Nate had taken over and was now trying to get me to sing. I kept staring into that beautiful familiar face. I missed her. Nate pulled me up and gave me a glare, still singing. I started singing again, but glanced over at Mitchie while I did. She was staring back, still smiling, still blushing too.

Now, who was that little boy beside her?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AFTER CONCERT, No one's POV

Mitchie made her way threw the crowd. He had LOOKED her in the eyes. He had actually stopped singing. She laughed a little, remembering how Nate had pulled him up and forced him to start singing again. She stopped laughing. Shane was looking around, trying to spot her. Mitchie zipped up her jacket, put on her hood, and hid from him. She grabbed Danny's hand and began zooming to the car.

She ran into Shane. How ironic. Mitchie looked up, smiling nervously. She pushed Danny behind her and said, "Hey, Shane. Long time no see." Mitchie was crushed in a hug. Shane buried his face in her hair, smelling the beautiful scent that was natural. Mitchie dreamed about this day. When she was sixteen. Now, she dreaded this feeling bubbling in her stomach.

"Shane, let me go. My son is watching," she whispered in his ear. Shane let go, blinked, and smiled wide.

"Of course! The baby! Well, maybe not a baby now. But still! How's he doing?" Shane asked. Mitchie suddenly released a tear and pushed past Shane. She dragged Danny along with her.

Shane called after her. Mitchie didn't listen. Life was fine without Shane Gray. And she needed it to stay that way.

Later, Mitchie was laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. To the side of her, the phone went off. She slid her hand from her stomach and placed it on the phone. But what if it was Shane? Mitchie ignored the warning and picked up.

"Don't hang up! Please, Mitchie. Just talk to me! Why are you ignoring me? We used to be in love. We used to, talk all the time. It's like you don't like me anymore. Why, Mitchie, why?" he asked, voice quiet but also sad. Mitchie squeezed her eyes shut. Imagining tears in Shane's eyes made her shake.

Mitchie gathered up her courage, blocked her aching heart, and hardened. "Never call me again, Shane. I don't want to be anywhere near you. And my son won't ever see you. So go and take care of the family you have. I'll take care of mine," she slammed the phone down.

Shane looked confusingly at the phone. He put it down softly, closing his eyes. Everything, everything needed to stop spinning. Since when did it get so small in this room? And why was it so HOT in here? Shane, of course, was exaggerating. But if the woman you loved denied you, wouldn't you?

Nate's POV

I knocked softly on Mitchie's door. She didn't answer for a minute. I yawned. It's too late to be doing this crap. Mitchie answered. I gasped. She looked beautiful. Mitchie had brown hair down to her waist. Which looked like it had gotten thinner. Her eyes were wide with surprise, which looked pretty on her.

"Nate?" she asked, softly. I remember that voice. Strong but edged with delicateness. It reminds me of the times we hung out on the bus. God, I missed her. I smile. Mitchie hugs me. I hug her back, feeling her tears soak into my T-shirt. She smiles, letting me go. "Come in."

I stare at the pictures of Danny. He looked so much like Shane when he was a baby. Wow. I noticed a picture out of the corner of my eye. It stuck out a little from behind a picture of Danny at Christmas. I grabbed it, with Mitchie protesting. But too late. I saw it. And then I stared at Mitchie.

Mitchie bit her lip. I smiled. "Nate, I still love him. But, I don't want to ruin his life. We both moved on. We have families. Maybe it's for the best," she whispered. I saw tears in her eyes. Wrapping my arms around her, I made a decision.

"Mitchie you can't raise a child on your own. And you can't have Shane cause he's already married," I started. Mitchie looked at me with big eyes.

"Nate, are you? Yes, yes I will Nate," she answered, smiling but not really smiling. We continued to hug. I thought of Shane. What would happen if he found out I proposed to his true love?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"NATE JERRY GRAY, GET OUT HERE NOW. WHEN I SAY NOW, I MEAN THIS INSTANT, THIS DAY, THIS SECOND, THIS MINUTE!!" Shane screamed at the top of his lungs. Nate trudged out, smiling wide. Shane pushed him into a chair and sat in front of him. "Why the hell did you do it? Huh? Do you like stealing other people's girls? Huh? Do you like seeing your brother get hurt but not caring? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" he continued. Nate flinched at all the questions.

"Shane, please, stop! I don't like doing all that. I'm doing this for Mitchie. And fucking cussing isn't the way to SOLVE THIS PROBLEM. Gosh. Take a breath. You're married, Shane. You have a family now. Mitchie is on her own with her child. Now what do you think you would do if you were in my position?" Nate asked, looking at him dead on. Shane wanted to cuss more, scream, anything. But he knew Nate, as always, was right.

SO this is what he did. "Just take care of her. Please. Don't let her fall," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I wont, man. You taught me how to be a gentlemen, strong and loving. I won't disappoint you man," Nate nodded, smiling lightly.

Shane smiled back. He didn't know how much this would hurt him. But it wasn't all about him. Mitchie had taught him that. It was about what happens if you get someone pregnant. A teenager. And when that happens, love doesn't come first. Responsibility does. And Nate was choosing this responsibility.

"So when's the wedding, little bro?"

**A/N: HA XD. HUGE CLIFFHANGER. im soooo evil. well anyway, there will be a seuquel. i have to wreite it first..of course. :D. hope u liked the story. check out the sequel: Is Pain Worth The Love? I don't know..is it? lol. look for the story soon. **


End file.
